7 Minutes In Heaven Akatsuki Style! for girls :P
by ShioriAkasuna
Summary: You had just joined the Akatsuki and you are really bored. You thought that if you were here you would be given more missions but not today. You are sitting in your room when Tobi barges in and drags you out to play a game of... 7 Minutes in heaven!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

You are in your bedroom in the Akatsuki base. It has been a week since you had joined and surprisingly there were not a lot of missions so now you are really bored. All of the sudden, Tobi burst into your bedroom shouting, " (_insert name_) ,_! Go out into the living room! We are going to play a game!" You, not in the mood for a game replied, "Maybe another time, Tobi". "But Tobi wants to play now!" and with that, he dragged you to the living room.

When you got there, everyone else had already arrived, all sitting in a circle with a closet in the middle. You sat down next to Tobi and Itachi passed you a bowl containing lots of pieces of paper. Knowing/not knowing what you are playing, you picked one of the papers. You unfolded it gently and made sure that no one else could see what it was.

You read the piece of paper aloud…


	2. Deidara

**You Got Deidara!**

"Candy… I LUV CANDY!" you shouted out loud to everyone. This was your fist time playing this game and you weren't sure how the rules went. Everyone just told you that you were either going to really enjoy it or really hate it. It depends. You were also told you had to go into the closet with the person you picked. You looked down at the piece of paper which had 'candy' scribbled on it. How did you know who you got? Surely candy wasn't the name of a person. You looked around and said "It says candy but candy isn't a person how am I meant to go to a closet with 'candy'?" Deidara stood up and sighed. "This really is your first time playing isn't it _-chan?" he said as he took your hand and led you into the closet. Sasori closed the door after you both got in and all was quiet… and dark. "So what are we meant to do in here?" you asked with a hint of innocence in your tone. Deidara looked at you weirdly but the sighed. "Well… we are… meant to kiss...un" he said you blushed for a moment and then asked, "What do we do after that?". "Well the rules are that you have to kiss at least once, so I guess we could do whatever we want after that." he replied. "Oh", you say, looking at his face and trying to figure out what he was thinking. Suddenly he leaned in and gave you a short sweet kiss. You blushed and looked away. He chuckled and you turned to look at him to see that he was smirking. "W-what?" you say, feeling a little nervous. He chuckled again before replying "You're so cute when you blush _, I really like that, un." You blushed a deeper shade of red. "You know _-chan I really like you a lot, un," he said suddenly. You blushed and were shocked by the statement. All this time you secretly had a crush on him and you thought that he thought that you were too annoying, so you never told him. Deidara took the minute of silence as a sign of rejection. "I'm sorry, un" he said and took his hands away from you. "Nononono, Deidara don't think that" you say as you realized what he was thinking. "The truth it I really like you as well!" you almost shouted at him. You could hear the small laughter of some of the people outside the closet. He looked at you really surprised and then smiled. "I love you _, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. "Of course!" you say and wrapped your arms around him. You both smile and he said, "So, _-chan. Shall we kiss again?" you giggled and gave him a passionate kiss. A few seconds later to door opened and there stood a smirking Sasori. You both broke apart quickly, faces red. "Aww, their so cute together!" you hear Konan say. You both get up and Deidara carried you out, bridal style and took you to the rooftop. It was a really nice night and you and Deidara sat together watching him make mini-explosions. Occasionally you kissed and soon you fell asleep on Deidara's shoulder. You two were inseparable since. :D

(Thank-you for reading! plz rate :) and message me if you have any comments or ideas or just want to say hi. anyway if you didn't like this one, click 'see all results'. I hope you liked it =D )


	3. Hidan

**You Got Hidan!**

"White Chocolate!" you shouted happily. Hidan sighed and walked into the closet with you skipping happily behind. When you got into the closet, it was really dark and you got nervous. You leaned on the wall opposite of Hidan and it was really quite. After what seemed to be a minute, you looked over at Hidan to see what he was doing. It seems like he was praying about something. Whenever you see Hidan in the Hallway, he would always avoid you for some reason and it hurt you. You guessed it had something to do with his religion. You sighed and Hidan's head snapped to face yours. "Why do you keep praying?" you asked him, instantly regretting you said it, it sounded quite rude. Hidan quickly finished praying and started to crawl toward you. "_... I pray to Jashin-sama to let me be with you, and he agrees with me that you are the only one for me" he whispers quietly in your ear. You blushed and said "Hidan you li-" but was interrupted with Hidan's soft lips crashing on yours kissing you passionately, pinning you to the wall. He licked your bottom lip asking for entrance. you decided to tease him a bit and didn't open. He started getting impatient so he bit you lip making you gasp and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into you mouth. He explored every bit of you mouth making you moan quietly in pleasure. Just then the closet flooded with light and the two of you pulled apart. At the door was a grinning Deidara saying, "times up guys". Everyone just stared at you two while Hidan dragged you to his room to finish of what the two of you started.

(I can't believe I am writing this so I'm going to let you imagine this part. If you don't like this result, go back and pick another.)


	4. Itachi

**You Got Itachi!**

"Strawberry?" you read aloud in a bored tone. You thought that this was a silly game and a waste of time when you could be doing something better. From across the room, Itachi stood up and made his was toward the closet without even looking at you. The moment you saw him get up, you froze and a slight blush crept up on your face. Whenever you were near him, your emotions started to show so you often avoided him. "This will be interesting" you muttered to no one in particular and walked in the closet closing the door behind you. You tried to fit further away from Itachi but it wasn't exactly easy since the closet was so small. "_..."you hear a voice right next to you. You almost jumped and whipped you head around and saw Itachi's face very close to yours, his sharingan not activated. You can feel you heart beating wildly. "When did you-" you say but were interrupted with Itachi's lips meeting yours. At first you were shocked. You would never believe that Itachi would do something like this. Then you started to kiss back and wrap your arms around him.

~~Outside the closet~~ Deidara: it's so quiet, I wonder what's happening, un. Hidan: Who the f*** cares. How muck f***ing time left? Sasori: About a minute. ~~Inside the Closet~~

Itachi pulls away from you and said "hn". "What's wrong?" you say. "We only have less than a minute left" he turns to face you and say "_... will you be mine?" "Of course!" you say and kissed him sweetly on the lips just at the closet door opened "times up! Tobi is a good boy". Itachi picked you up bridal style and carried you outside and you heard everyone cheer. You sat next to Itachi the whole night, watching interesting pairs go in the closet and occasionally giving Itachi a kiss. You two became a couple ever since!

(Sorry if this was short. Thank-you for reading! plz rate :) and message me if you have any comments or ideas or just want to say hi. Anyway if you didn't like this one, click 'see all results'. I hope you liked it =D )


	5. Kakuzu

**You Got Kakuzu!**

"Ummm….cake….."You mumbled. This wasn't exactly what you had in mind for a game. You didn't really want to plat either but Leader-sama forced you to. This was a complete waste of time. You rather be out doing bounties to earn yourself more money. You see someone in the corner stand up and you sighed because you hoped they hadn't heard you when you called out. You turn to see who it was and your jaw dropped when you realized you got Kakuzu! You have always liked Kakuzu, ever since you joined the organization he welcomed you with warm arms and have looked after you since. But the sad thing was, you didn't think that he would like you that way. Since he was always looking after you, you'd think he would like you as a sister. Kakuzu walked up to you and extended out a hand toward you. You took it with a slight blush in your face, forgetting all you were thinking. You both walked in the closet and Deidara closed the door behind you both. All of the sudden it was quiet and you felt all the sadness come to you again. You walked over to the opposite end to the closet and sat down, pulling you knees up to cover your face. After a minute or so of silence, Kakuzu finally spoke up, "_, are you ok?" You froze and gently replied "I'm a-alright…" "You don't sound alright", Kakuzu put his arms around you and pulled you closer. "_, tell me what's wrong." He says. You thought about what to say for a while. You really wanted to tell him how you really felt about him but at the same time you were afraid he might reject you. In the end you decided that you were going to tell him anyway. Who knows, he just might like you back. "W-well Ka-kakuzu…. I…r-really..l-l-like y-you", you say really slowly and blushing like mad. You turn to see his face and you see his face filled with surprise. You immediately took it as a sign of rejection and looked away a fast as possible quietly crying to yourself. Then you feel a hand on your chin, gently pulling you into a kiss. You were so surprised you forgot to breath. You pulled away after a few seconds and said, "B-b-but I t-t-thought y-you didn't l-like m-me." Kakuzu looked at you for a while and then smiled. "_, I have been in love with you ever since the first time we met. I just didn't tell you because I didn't think that you would like me because of my stitches." You stared at him opened mouthed as you registered what he just said. *he..liked..you*. Your face immediately filled with happiness and you hugged Kakuzu. "No Kakuzu, I don't mind you're stitches at all! I like you just the way you are! Now that we both know we like each other…" You leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss, Kakuzu smirked and kissed back. After a while he pulled back and said, "_, I love you, will you be my girlfriend?" You smiled and said, "I love you too, of course!" just as you two were about to kiss again, the door opened to a smirking Deidara. "Times up you two lovebirds," he said. You blushed and you both got up. Everyone outside was cheering and that made you blush more. Kakuzu took your hand and led you to the rooftop. You both watched the stars together and lived happily ever after :D.

(Thank-you for reading! plz rate :) and message me if you have any comments or ideas or just want to say hi. anyway if you didn't like this one, click 'see all results'. I hope you liked it =D )


	6. Kisame

**You Got Kisame!**

"I got jelly beans!" you shouted happily, looking around the circle. Kisame suddenly got up with a smirk on his face and you tried not to giggle. You and Kisame were best friends, even before you joined the Akatsuki. When you first joined, you were surprised to see him here because he was missing from your village for a few heard now and you thought he was dead. You were happy to know he was alive. Kisame made his way over to you and grabbed your hand and dragged you into the closet. You blushed hearing whistles and a "Don't bite her!" from Hidan. You looked over to Itachi to see him smiling. You were guessing he was happy for Kisame. After the door closed behind you, Kisame pulled you into a tight hug and you hugged him back happily. You can hear his heart pound faster with each passing second and pulled away to look up to his face. It was slightly purple (blue+ red=purple) even though there was hardly any light in the small room. He looked a little confused and you smiled. "Why are you blushing Kisame?" you asked. He was surprised at the question and looked away embarrassed. After a few seconds of silence, he turned back to you and said, "Well I …" he paused. "What is it?" you asked a little confused. You look up to his face to see a smirk forming. "Why tell you when I van show you" he said and kissed you roughly. You giggled a little then kissed him back. After a while the kiss got more passionate and you had to pull out so you could breathe. Kisame chuckled and said, "What I really wanted to say before is that I love you with all my heart, _." You squeaked I delight and hugged him saying, "I love you too Kisame!" before kissing him again. "Time's up guy!" you hear Itachi calling outside the closet. You both pulled apart and walked out the closet together, holding hands. You sat down next to Kisame on the couch and watched as Deidara walked into the closet with Zetsu. You hugged Kisame and drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

(Thank-you for reading! plz rate :) and message me if you have any comments or ideas or just want to say hi. anyway if you didn't like this one, click 'see all results'. I hope you liked it =D )


	7. Pein

**You Got Pein!**

"Cherries?" you asked, looking around at everybody. Pein suddenly stood up and you inwardly gasped. You took a peek at Konan who shot you a death glare but at the same time she looked a little happy, but she didn't show very much of it. You tried your hardest not to laugh. You got up slowly and walked towards the closet, Pein was already inside. Deidara followed and closed the door behind you. "Your time starts now" you hear Deidara say from the other side. You sighed and made your way to the corner of the closet and sat down. It felt awkward being inside a dark closet playing a silly game with Leader-sama. But then again, you never expected him to agree to play this. He didn't refuse. "Sorry you got dragged into this, Leader-sama." you say out loud. "I know you don't want to kiss me, so you don't have to" you continued. There was a minute of silence and you started to feel embarrassed. You wished you haven't said anything. You have liked Pein for a while but you didn't say anything because you knew that Konan liked Pein and you didn't want to hurt her feelings. You once told Konan you liked Pein and she suggested that we become "rivals in love". But you still didn't want to hurt Konan. You suddenly feel Pein very close to you and he put both his hands on your cheeks and pulled you into a kiss. You were so shocked that you couldn't do anything for a while, and then you eased up and kissed back. His hands slid down and wrapped around your waist pulling you closer to his body.

~~ Outside the Closet ~~

Konan was sitting outside thinking. Konan's thoughts: *I wonder what's going on in there. I feel kinda jealous of _-chan, I wish I could be in there instead of her… but why do I feel like this? Why do I feel comfortable even when _ is in the closet with Pein? I feel kind of happy for her though. She finally has someone to love. All this time she has liked Pein but never confessed to him because she was worried for me! I think _ deserves Pein more than I. I hope everything goes well in there. * Konan smiled a little and stopped worrying. She was going to tell _ later that she didn't like Pein anymore and that they could go out. She never felt happier.

~~ Inside the Closet ~~

You pulled back to take a breath, and you could see Pein smirk. "_, I've been watching you everyday (Stalker! :O) and I've taken a liking to you. I might even love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" you were about to decline when you hear Konan's soft voice outside the closet (also a stalker!) , "Go on _, tell him. You can do it!" you were shocked beyond words. Konan just told you to confess to Pein when you were rivals. You guessed that she didn't like him anymore so that's why she is telling you this. You almost felt like crying. You switched back to reality and said, "Pein, I Love you". Pein smiled (wow he never smiles) and kissed you again. Just then you heard a gentle knock on the door followed by Konan saying "time's up". You both got up and walked out of the closet hand in hand. You took a look at Konan you see that she had a smile on her face. You smiled back at her and Pein dragged you to sit next to him. You told Pein to wait for a moment and rushed over to Konan. You looked at Konan's eyes with your teary ones. "Thank you" you whisper and hugged her. "I'm happy for you _" she replied. "One day you will find someone who will make you the happiest person ever!" you said to Konan and smiled at her. She smiled pack and pushed you toward Pein. You walked over to the couch and sat next to Pein and leaned on his shoulder for the rest of the night. You two lived a long and happy life!

(Thank-you for reading! plz rate :) and message me if you have any comments or ideas or just want to say hi. anyway if you didn't like this one, click 'see all results'. I hope you liked it =D )


	8. Sasori

**You Got Sasori!**

"Pudding… that sounds good, I wish we had some" you said, mentally telling yourself to buy some the next time you go shopping. You looked around to see that no one had stood up. "Who did I get?" you asked, looking at everybody. When no one answered, you said. "Oh well… I guess I'll go out and buy some pudding" you say. You were just about to leave when Itachi spoke up "Wait, he's already in the closed". You looked at him annoyed and sighed before making your way to the closet. When you got in, you closed the door behind you and tried to look for somewhere to sit but it was very dark and you tripped. You felt yourself land on something hard. "Oww…" you say. "Sorry…" you hear a voice say beneath you. The voice shocked you and you immediately jump up. The voice chuckled, "What's wrong _-chan?" You recognize the voice. It was Sasori! You blushed and turned around quickly saying "N-nothing" and sat down with you back to the closet wall. While you sat, you were thinking of what you thought of Sasori. You have always liked him for some reason. The way he makes his puppet, the way he fought in battle, it was somehow so eternal, so graceful. It was art. You and Sasori often hung out a lot talking about art. And before you knew it, you were in love. Sasori took a seat next to you and put his arm around you. "_, whenever I am near you I feel different and my heart (yes he has a heart inside the cylinder thing) beats fast. Do you think it is love? Can puppets love?" You blushed at his confession. "Sasori… I believe that puppets can love, and I… I love you" you say very slowly. "I love you too, _" Sasori said and before you could do or say anything, he kissed you with lots of passion. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer and licked your bottom lip asking for entrance. You parted your lips and he slipped his tongue into your mouth, and explored everywhere. After a while of making-out, you hear footsteps and broke apart. "_, will you be my girlfriend?" Sasori said. "Wouldn't have it any other way" you reply cuddling him. The door opened and you see Deidara's amused face. "Times up guys" he said. Sasori stood up and extended a hand to you. You took it and you both walked out the closet together. Sasori sat down and he pulled you onto his lap and the two of you sat cuddling and talking about eternal art for the rest of the night.

(Thank-you for reading! plz rate :) and message me if you have any comments or ideas or just want to say hi. anyway if you didn't like this one, click 'see all results'. I hope you liked it =D )


	9. Tobi

**You Got Tobi!**

"uhhhh… lollipop I think.." you said quietly. You didn't like this game at all. It was stupid and there were only two girls! You shook your head and marched into the closet without looking at who you got. You hear a distant "Tobi is a good boy!" and sighed knowing who you got. At least he wouldn't try anything on you. Unlike the others, he wasn't a pervert, at least you thought so. The closet door closed and all was quite and dark. "_-chan" you hear Tobi say next to you. "Yes Tobi?" you replied. "Can Tobi kiss _?" you blushed at this unexpected comment. Even though he was childish he was still a boy, you thought. "S-sure." you say with a slight blush on your face. You turned to face him and realized he didn't have his mask on. You gasped at how handsome he was. Tobi leaned in, his face very close to yours. "Tobi likes _ very much" Tobi said with a surprisingly deep voice. "Tobi knows you think Tobi is annoying sometimes, but ... I can't let everyone know who I am." You were about to ask who he was but he stopped you by kissing you. His lips were soft and the kiss was sweet and innocent, just like Tobi. At first you were shocked but after a while you relaxed and kissed back. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he wrapped his around your waist. He pulled back and whispered in your ear "My name is Madara Uchiha. I really do like you _-chan. Will you be my girlfriend?" You nodded your head and kissed him again. After a few minutes of kissing, the two of you pulled apart and hear footsteps coming closer. Madara put his mask back on and hugged you until the door opened. Deidara looked at Tobi weirdly because he didn't get to see Tobi without his mask but otherwise stepped out of the way to let a happy Tobi and you out. The two of you sat cuddling all night and watched as funny pairs walked into the closet for their turn.

(Thank-you for reading! plz rate :) and message me if you have any comments or ideas or just want to say hi. anyway if you didn't like this one, click 'see all results'. I hope you liked it =D )


	10. Zetsu

**You Got Zetsu!**

"Cookies it says" you said out loud. "Speaking of cookies, I'm hungry" You started walking toward the kitchen when Deidara stopped you. "Closet first" Deidara says and turns you around and tries to steer you into the closet. "Who did I get?" you asked. Deidara: "you'll see soon enough." and shoved you into the closet. You fell over and landed on something soft. You then realized that the something you landed on was actually a someone. "S-sorry" you say with a blush on your face and quickly got off and sat at the corner. "It's okay..." you hear the quiet voice of someone familiar say. "Z-zetsu? Is that you?" you say quietly and start to crawl towards him. "You don't have to come near me if you don't want. I know you think I'm a ...freak" he said slowly. "Zetsu, I never though you were a freak. Actually I really like you" you say, your face inching closer to his. "Really? Do you mean that?" Now you're face was very close to his and you could feel his hot breath on your face. "Yes" you replied and kissed him softly on the lips. At first he was shocked but then he slowly started to kiss back. After a while He pulled back and asked you "_-chan, will you be my girlfriend?" You say "yes" and started kissing again. Suddenly the room flooded with light and all the Akatsuki looked surprised and shocked. Both of you quickly pulled apart and walked out of the closet, hand in hand. Even though Deidara kept asking you questions, you ignored him and followed Zetsu to his secret garden to watch the clouds.

(Sorry if this one was so short, I ran out of ideas and I had to go bed. plz rate :) and message me if you have any comments or ideas or just want to say hi. anyway if you didn't like this one, click 'see all results'. I hope you liked it =D )


End file.
